


Icon of Hope

by Digigal_transbian



Series: Digigal Main WIPs [15]
Category: Star Trek, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alien Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Ferengi, First Contact, Gen, Iconians (Star Trek), Klingon, Romulans, Starfleet Academy, The Borg, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: Two hundred thousand years ago, there was an empire. This empire was ruled by a species small in number, but with technology that lesser species would view as divinity.As it was with an empire so powerful, they made countless enemies. On the final day of their empire, all but twelve of their kind were eradicated, escaping to far off stars with their servitors to regroup and recover.This is the history of Iconia.One day, one of the last of the Iconians returns to the Milky Way to issue a test to the galaxy, to find if it is safe for their species to return without bloodshed. When she arrives, she finds a galaxy bustling with a magic known as Quirks.Now, she must navigate an unfamiliar galaxy, with unfamiliar empires and foes the likes of which she has never seen, and she must do it while protecting her child, the first born in aeons to determine the fate of the galaxy as well as the future of Iconia.That child is Izuku Midoriya, the Icon of Hope.
Series: Digigal Main WIPs [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772488
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Icon of Hope

Two hundred thousand years ago, there was a species.

This species was renowned for their Warp technology, they had the ability to cross lightyears in an instant. They had technology unheard of by the other species of the galaxy, a servitor race to do their heavy lifting, and medicine to cure any disease.

But as it was, with an empire so powerful, enemies are to be made. They acquired a legacy still told to this day, the Demons of Air and Darkness.

The last day of their rule was marked by the orbital bombardment of their homeworld in the space now known as the Beta Quadrant. They held great power, yet they did not share it with species they deemed unworthy. Where some species needed medical aid, they were not granted it. Perhaps, it was an avoidable tragedy.

This is the history of the Genocide of Iconia.

Now, the few survivors of the final orbital bombardment reside inside a Dyson sphere in the Andromeda galaxy, rebuilding their mighty empire among new stars in a new home. The twelve surviving Iconians yearn to return home, some wishing the destruction and subjugation of all life in the Milky Way.

One among them, however, wishes for a final chance to be given. 

"M'tara, L'miren," she begins, "I want to talk to you two about the invasion."

"Of course, Inko." The two agree amicably.

The three travel down the large halls, orange light glowing up from the floor at them. Their feet never touch the hard light flooring, instead opting to hover just above the floor as they continue towards a more private location.

They reach an open room with Heralds walking about, checking various consoles and tinkering with fine tuning here and there.

"I want to postpone the invasion so I can see if there's any way the galaxy can be spared." Inko begins, her voice calm and steady as she speaks.

"No." L'miren immediately shoots down.

"We've waited two hundred thousand years, we can wait thirty more." Inko retorts, "I wish to give them one final chance, I want to give them an option that won't result in the bloodshed that will come with our invasion. I don't want us to risk losing what little we still have."

"Our scouts have reported that they are no match for us." L'miren counters.

"But they could adapt! They could find a way to counter us, and what then? What if they find a way to escape to the past and destroy us on that fateful day? What do we do then?" Inko begs, "Please, allow me this chance to save them, and save us from the potential risk."

M'tara and L'miren look at Inko, twelve eyes boring into six.

"Very well." M'tara decides, "I am convinced of your arguments, you may have your chance at peace. However, there are things you must do while there."

"Of course, what are they to be?"

"You will search for what happened to the World Heart, you will return to Iconia and begin the process of rebuilding, and most importantly you will stay in contact with us and not let your heritage be known to the galaxy. Others can only know of the surviving Iconians on a need to know basis, and they must be approved by us first."

Inko nods, "These terms are agreeable."

"We will have a small ship prepared for you. You do not need a dreadnought for this." L'miren looks at Inko with a deathly serious glare, "But, keep in mind this one fact. If you take too long in your patience, they will grow stronger. If they are allowed to grow too powerful, our invasion will be bloodier than it already will be. Are you prepared to accept that responsibility?"

"I am."

"Then you may have a ship. Take your Heralds with you." L'miren grants, "Do try to be careful of T'ket's impatience."

"Of course." Inko says as she turns to leave, stopping briefly at a console and sending out a message for her Heralds to inform them of the coming future.

☆◇☆

Time passes, as it does.

The IFS Harbinger, an Iconian Baltim class ship, sits in its dock as Heralds flow in and out of it's halls. M'tara stands as the overseer of the preparations, allowing time to prepare her personal affects for the journey.

A familiar energy floats in behind her, drawing her attention to her green eyed companion.

"Are you finished with your preparations?" She asks her friend, her sister.

Inko nods, "I am."

"Then the ship shall be ready to depart shortly. As soon as you're ready, head to the command center and take off."

"I will. I wish you the best."

"As do I."

Inko floats down to the ship's entrance and quietly slips in amongst her servants, observing the bustle of work that surrounds her as she slowly makes her way to the command deck of the ship. The ship's energy supply is plenty to keep her sustained for as long as will be necessary, easily able to recharge herself should the need arise.

She reaches the command deck without a word being spoken. The room she entered is a wide open room, consoles and interfaces lining the walls, with a clear outcropping for where the captain is to rest for the journey. Idly, she checks a nearby console to see where all of the Heralds involved with this mission are. She takes note that all are on board the ship and that the Harbinger is ready to take off.

She takes her stance at the helm of the ship and her Heralds snap to attention.

"Open a gateway to the Milky Way, stellar coordinates 6, -203, 5."

Next stop, the Milky Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have far too many story ideas, so I hope I can eventually get through all of them. Even if that means a lot of starting new stories while I'm still not as far along as I'd like to be with most of my stories.
> 
> As always, comments, questions, and suggestions are welcome and highly encouraged!


End file.
